User talk:Minimus57
Welcome aboard Minimus57! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- MiKael (Talk) 01:40, June 26, 2011 where did you get that BTW photoshoot outtake pic from? A page on facebook posted it, saying "apparently this is from the Nick Knight Born This Way photoshoot." I have another that I have literally just found, also low quality. Stop It Please Stop adding the some fake image. The curl is from the slime photo, the 2 hair lines above one another or from the photo with her hair covering her eyes, the mouth is from the album cover, the closed eye is photoshopped, so stop. Woah, calm down! I've only uploaded it twice, that's one time and one another. If I had done it three times, then fair enough, but only twice. If you remember, I posted the first leaked image of the recent coloured photo (but it leaked with her skin in black and white) and you removed it, but it was real. So I've only uploaded a fake image twice, but not on purpose. Why would I think "hey, there's a CLEARLY fake image, let's upload it to gagapedia!." No No No... Clearly? I think you knew. You didn't leak it. At first, no honey. It leaked on FaceBook get your facts right. "I leaked the first image of the colored one." Nope :) And if you leaked it, how about you "leak" the Amen Fashion photo in HQ full pixels? That's right, I have it :D But no way am I uploading it. It's 3600 by 2360 pixels, amazing image. What the hell? I didn't claim to leak it, I only said I was the first to upload it to gagapedia. I even said where I got it from. And the other picture, WHY would I upload it if I knew it was fake? It looked real to me when I first saw it and many claimed it to be real. And I don't really care about the Amen Fashion image, if you're gloating about having it and not uploading it then just shut up because no one cares and no one will beg you for it. Also, I did not say what you've posted. I said "I''' posted '''the first leaked image of the recent coloured photo." I never claimed to leak it because I didn't. I was just describing which photo I meant, as in the first of the two images to leak. Move on.